Aura of Delight
by DarkenAura
Summary: A Lucario is forced to work as a butler/student for a Eevee family. What he didn't know was how much people are there. Wait a minute, is he getting paid?
1. Intro

**Herro, everyone and welcome to my first Pokémon fanfiction! I'm really happy today and really, really hyper! I wanted to be on the eeveelution crew so I decided to let it. I wanted it to also be on a Lucario so I did some research and read something from hellfire12, (SHOUT OUT TO HIM) I liked it so much that I wanted to do a fanfiction like it. I had trouble on the names and genders and all that stuff but I got through it at last! Here it is:**

* * *

**Fiona: Flareon; Likes spicy food; Redish Brown hair with Orange eyes; Gender is Female; **

**Virginia: Vaporeon; Likes seafood, hates spicy food; Brown hair with Aquamarine eyes; Gender is Female; **

**Jake: Jolteon; Likes sweet food; Dirty blond hair with electric yellow eyes; Gender is Male; **

**Esther: Espeon; Enjoys any food; Dark purple hair with brown eyes; Gender is Female; **

**Umber: Umbreon: Likes anything except seafood; black hair with red eyes; Gender is Female; **

**Lily: Leafeon: Likes fruit and vegetables, unlikely to eat meat; dark green hair with autumn brown eyes; Gender is Female; **

**Grace: Glaceon: Likes ice cream; navy blue hair with icy blue eyes; Gender is Female; **

**Their parents are a Eevee(Emily) and a Umbreon(Leo). **

**Luke: Lucario; navy blue hair with ruby red eyes; Gender is Male; Amazing chef; **

**Rex: Riolu; navy blue hair with crimson red eyes; Gender is Male; Luke's brother; **

**Zack: Zoroark; midnight black hair with pale blue eyes; Gender is Male; **

* * *

**Whew! Anyways if you are wondering where this is taking place well it will still be in Alkia(like in hellfire12's story). Please don't flame! It will discourage me and make me feel sad... Anyways, I need a title so P.M. me for suggestion. **

**Review, like, favorite! Goodbye now!**


	2. Alkia and The Eevee Girls

_"Pa, why did you order these tickets to Alkia? Don't you work in Sinnoh?" _

_"Ha! I'm not going there! You are!" _

_"Huh?! Why am I going there? Why the-" _

_"You are gonna study there. I wish I was with you but business got the best of me." _

_"But why don't I study here? Isn't Sinnoh good enough?" _

_"Enough is not good enough. Alkia has the best battle training in the world!" _

_"But how am I gonna live? I have no relatives there." _

_"Unfortunately no." _

_"Then where am I gonna live!" _

_"Luckily, I figured that beforehand. I'm sending you to a good friend of mine. He agreed to let you there stay there." _

_"Ok... but is there some kind of catch? Like, do I have to do something?" _

_"You are gonna be a working student there." _

_"...For your friend?" _

_"Yes. You're going to maid, butler, cook, nanny, whatever you think you want to call it. I'm expecting no complaints." _

_"...But-" "No buts. I already bought the train ticket and its leaving in 30 minutes." _

_"But my stuff..." _

_"Don't worry about it. I packed it for you and its next to the front door." _

_"Thanks Dad..." _

_"Why you so glum? You should be happy that I was able to enroll you in one of top fighting schools." _

_"I know Dad... Thanks anyways." _

_"Oh and here! It's the map to the place. Don't lose it or you will be stranded like you're are in ghost town." _

_"Ok... I guess this is good bye." _

_"Heh, yup... better bring back those good grades or I'll clobber you like a dead Magikarp!" _

_"Ok. Well, see you later Dad. Love you." _

_"Love you to son."_

* * *

The glowing sun welcomed the passengers traveling on the Sinnoh-Alkia train. Unlike the other passengers, our protagonist is sweating from the weather as heat engulfed the train. The steel type was being jostled by crowds of people rushing in and out the train station.

As the crowd finally cleared, he sighed as he spectated his surroundings. Alkia was different then Sinnoh. It has less trees, less bushes, in which were replaced with cities and shops. He looked at the children playing on the street and the kids stared back. He smiled and took out the map. A gust of wind snatched the map out of his grasp. "Ugh!" He groaned and chased the map.

After a series of parkour and a quick stop at StaryuBucks. He caught the map. "Darn it." As he looked down and saw he was right above the middle of the road. "Watch out!" Our protagonist lands on a person. "Man, Arceus must hate me..." He said.

"Ahem, excuse me!" He looks down and sees that he landed on a annoyed, squashed girl. "Sorry!" As he hastily got up from the girl. The girl got up and brushed her skirt and she was about to punch the sh*t out of me when she saw the map. The girl picks up the map he dropped and exclaimed as she looked at me, "Why is my address on here?!" "Um... I came to meet Leo the Umbreon. I'm Luke the Lucario." He got up and bowed. The girl giggled and said, "Ahh, you must be the new butler?." "Yes... I think." Luke said. "Well, hi! I'm Grace!" Grace had navy blue hair and ice-blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue tank top.

"Could you show me to your house then?" Luke asked. Grace nodded and she started walking to her house. Man, I didn't expect he was this cute, Grace thought as she walked on to her house.

* * *

"I'm back! And I brought someone too!" Grace shouted when she entered the door. I scanned the house which looked HUGE!

"Is it the new butler?"

Loud steps came from all around and five figures appeared.

The first one had fiery blond hair and sun-drop orange eyes. She had a white shirt that was protecting her hourglass body. This girl had short pants.

The second one had brown hair and aquamarine eyes. She had a cerulean tank top that looked just like Blondie.

The third one had dark green hair and autumn-brown hair. She was skinnier than the first two. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse with tight blue jeans.

The last one was shorter and probably the youngest. She had curious red eyes and midnight-black hair. She wore a yellow dress.

"Say hello to Fiona the Flareon, Virginia the Vaporeon, Lily the Leafeon, and Umber the Umbreon." Grace motioned to the girls.

"Hello there girls. I'm Luke." I slightly bowed to them. They were whispering a commotion.

"Aren't butlers old loser people?"

"Shh, careful, he might hear you!"

"But aren't butlers old?"

They didn't know Luke was like every other Lucario, he had a higher sense of hearing. He sighed at these statements.

"Do you... cook food?" Fiona asked. I responded happily, "That's my specialty! I cook some amazing stuff!"

"Finally! Anything but Esther's food! It's terrible!" Fiona hopped around with happiness.

_SLAP!_ Luke turns to see a girl with violet hair and brown eyes slapping Fiona in the face. Hard. "Ow..." Fiona said as she rubbed the red mark on her face. "Stop sneaking up on me like that sis!"

"Hello, my name is Esther, the oldest." The girl calmly said, sticking her hand out. Luke took it and they shook hands. Fiona angrily flung a punch at Esther. Esther grabbed her hand and threw her on the ground.

"You know you can't win right?" Esther smirked, while Fiona glared at her. "And plus my cooking is not that disgusting."

"YES IT IS!" Everyone in the house yelled said, with the exception of Luke.

"Well Fiona, I would like to see you try to cook!"

"No need. The butler can actually cook something that we recall FOOD!"

As the two girls were arguing and cussing, Grace shrugged and said, "Might as well take you to your room."

"Are they always like this?" Luke whispered to Grace.

"You'll get used to it." Grace flashed a smile and Luke blushed slightly.

* * *

"Ok, so this is your room. Any questions just ask me. I'll call you on the intercom when to cook." Grace said, leaving Luke to the new room. As soon as her footsteps receded, Luke dug into his luggage, pulled out his iPhone 5, and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

_"God dammit Dad, why am I in a house full of GIRLS?!" _

_"Eh, I thought there was a son there but why aren't you happy?" _

_"...Why the heck would I be happy?" _

_"Well, in that house has a section hot girls you know what I mean?" _

_"Um... no." _

_"Like, did you get some chick to like you...? _

_"Is this why you sent me?"_

_"That's one of the many reasons. I bet you will be in heaven soon. Gotta go son. Bye!" _

_*click* _

Luke groaned and threw his iPhone on his bed. This will be a loooong day.

* * *

**Finally done. I feel a little tired. I'm gonna... *falls asleep***

**Fiona: Oh great. The author asleep.**

**Virginia: Someone put him in a bed. **

**Umber: I got it! *smiles mischievously and drags me to a room* **

**Me: *mumble* Review, favorite, follow please... **

**Umber: Its cute that he talks in his sleep.**


End file.
